Mikoto Nakadai
"The finest example of excitement~AbareKiller!" Dr. Mikoto Nakadai (仲代 壬琴博士 ,Nakadai Mikoto-Hakase) / AbareKiller (アバレキラー ,Abarekirā): Biography A brilliant surgeon educated in the United States who was bored with his life until the he witnessed the Blastasaurs attacking the city while under Invasion Garden Evolian influence, caring for an injured Ryouga Hakua in the aftermath. But the newfound excitement of destruction was halted when the Abarangers arrived and made the three things that gave Mikoto a thrill into "dull goodies." But soon, with the destruction of the Anamolicarus, the doctor found both the Dino Minder and Blastasaur TopGaler's egg. After that, Dr. Nakadai left his profession to start up his "game." For a while, until his formal introduction, Mikoto observed the Abarangers from the side while mastering the Dino Minder and coming to the conclusion that it be fun to fight against the heroes, thus naming himself "AbareKiller." However, the Zerogo suit is a flawed prototype of the other Abaranger suits with a self-destruct mechanism that could destroy an entire city. Mikoto didn't seem to care that he would die, it actually made things more exciting in "his game." He fought the Abarangers, using their stolen Dino Guts to revive his partner TopGaler before recruiting Stego to their cause. At one point he even assumed leadership over the villains at Lije's request. After fighting the Killer Giganoid with the Abaranger, it was revealed that the other half of Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya is within him, the cause of his horrible childhood while possessing his strength and evil tendencies. He had been a genius all his life, enrolling in medical school at the age of ten. Everything he did was right the first time with no mistakes, causing him to later crave excitement as AbareKiller. However, Mikoto was furious that he was someone else's pawn and decided to refocus his game on the Evoliens. It was also revealed that the reason the Dino Minder hadn't exploded yet was because the Dezumozorlya within him has been keeping it at bay. Soon after though Dezumozorlya was removed from him, and the Dino Minder was set to explode the next time he transformed. When Dino Minder began to self-destruct, he and TopGaler flew away from Earth and both died in the explosion. Mikoto returned for a short time to help the Abaranger and Dekaranger in the Dekaranger vs. Abaranger movie, having been revived by Trinoid #0: SaunaEelGingko's power and vanished again after the enemy was defeated. As he vanished, Dr. Nakadai told Asuka to give his daughter Mikoto his regards. Years later, AbareKiller fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. (It is unknown though if Dr. Nakadai came back to life or if this is someone else using his powers) Later, Mikoto's spirit met Gai Ikari about his becoming GokaiSilver, along with Burai and Naoto Takizawa. AbareKiller Blastsaurs *Blastasaur TopGaler *Blastasaur Stegosraidon Arsenal *Dino Minder *Wing Pentact *Abare Mode See Also *Trent Fernandez *White Dino Ranger (clone) Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Rival Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Evil Sentai Rangers turn Good Category:Sentai Additional Rangers